tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anna May Wong
|fecha de defunción = 2 de febrero de 1961 ( ) |lugar de nacimiento = Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Santa Mónica, California, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = |hijos = |imdb = 0938923 }} Wong Liu Tsong (3 de enero de 1905 en Los Ángeles - 2 de febrero de 1961), actriz de cine china-americana. Biografía Nieta de inmigrantes chinos e hija de Wong Sam Sing y Lee Gon Toy, una humilde familia al mando de una lavandería en Los Ángeles, fue llamada Anna May Wong desde pequeña por sus padres, aunque su nombre de nacimiento era Liu Tsong (chino: 黃柳霜; pinyin: Huáng Liǔshuāng), para que se adaptase mejor al país en el que vivían. En contra del deseo de sus padres, Anna May se convirtió pronto en una gran cinéfila y decidió actuar en las películas que se rodaban muy cerca de su casa. thumb|left|Anna May Wong en 1935. Su primera aparición fue como extra en The Red Lantern, en 1919, de Alla Nazimova, rodada en el barrio chino donde Anna May había nacido. Siempre con el estricto cuidado de su padre, que ordenaba que estuviera encerrada sola en una habitación entre escenas si ella era la única asiática en el rodaje, Anna May, con un aspecto adulto a pesar de ser una adolescente, siguió rodando como secundaria en películs como Dinty o Bits of Life, de 1920 y 1921. También protagonizó la primera película en Technicolor de la historia, The Toll of the Sea, en la que Anna May consiguió su primer papel protagonista, lo que sería una novedad en la historia del cine : fue la primera actriz asiática en conseguirlo, ya que hasta entonces eran actrices caucasianas las que, convenientemente maquilladas, hacían papeles protagonistas de asiáticas. Fue un éxito, pero su carácter racial hizo que durante el resto de su carrera fuera siempre relegada a pequeños papeles secundarios, muchos de ellos sin acreditar. La primera etapa de su carrera cinematográfica concluyó con Impact, en 1949, sólo sucedida por algunos pocos papeles menores. En 1951 probó suerte con la televisión, en la que continuó apareciendo durante toda la década de 1950. Sus últimas películas, Portrait in Black y The Savage Innocents, ambas rodadas en 1959 y 1960, cuando Anna May ya estaba afectada por la cirrosis y el alcoholismo, no tuvieron éxito. Era considerada una de las mujeres mejor vestidas, y era famosa por tener, para muchos críticos, las manos más bonitas de la pantalla. Nunca se casó; quizás porque la ley no permitía a los asiáticos los matrimonios mixtos, ya que se la relacionó con el director Marshall Neilan. En 1961, Anna May Wong murió a causa de un ataque al corazón, con apenas cincuenta y seis años. Filmografía * Portrait in Black (1960) * The Savage Innocents (1959) * "The Gallery of Madame Liu-Tsong" (1951) (Televisión) [[Archivo:AnnaMayWongTurandot.jpg|thumb|right|Anna May Wong en Turandot, obra de teatro, 1936-37.]] * Impact (1949) * Bombs Over Burma (1943) * Lady from Chungking (1942) * Ellery Queen's Penthouse Mystery (1941) * King of Chinatown (1939) * Island of Lost Men (1939) * When Were You Born (1938) * Dangerous to Know (1938) * Daughter of Shanghai (1937) * Limehouse Blues (1934) ) * Chu Chin Chow (1934) * Java Head (1934) * Tiger Bay (1934) * A Study in Scarlet (1933) * Shanghai Express (1932) * Daughter of the Dragon (1931) * The Flame of Love (1930) * Weg zur Schande, Der (1930) * Hai-Tang (1930) * Piccadilly (1929) * Großstadtschmetterling (1929) * Schmutziges Geld (1928) * Across to Singapore (1928) * Chinatown Charlie (1928) * The Crimson City (1928) * Streets of Shanghai (1927) * The Devil Dancer (1927) * The Chinese Parrot (1927) * Why Girls Love Sailors (1927) * Old San Francisco (1927) * The Honorable Mr. Buggs (1927) * Mr. Wu (1927) * Driven From Home (1927) * The Desert's Toll (1926) * The Silk Bouquet (1926) * A Trip to Chinatown (1926) * Fifth Avenue (1926) * His Supreme Moment (1925) * Forty Winks (1925) * Peter Pan (1924) * The Alaskan (1924) * The Fortieth Door (1924) * The Thief of Bagdad (1924) * Lilies of the Field (1924) * Thundering Dawn (1923) * Drifting (1923) * The Toll of the Sea (1922) * Bits of Life (1921) * Shame (1921) * The First Born (1921) * Dinty (1920) * The Red Lantern (1919) Enlaces externos * Artículo en español sobre Anna May Wong * * [http://www.anna-may-wong.com/ Anna May Wong: Frosted Yellow Willows, documentary] (en inglés) * Galería fotográfica de Anna May Wong en Silent Ladies Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1905 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1961 Categoría:Angelinos br:Anna May Wong ca:Anna May Wong de:Anna May Wong en:Anna May Wong fi:Anna May Wong fr:Anna May Wong fy:Anna May Wong hu:Anna May Wong id:Anna May Wong it:Anna May Wong ja:アンナ・メイ・ウォン nl:Anna May Wong no:Anna May Wong pl:Anna May Wong pt:Anna May Wong ru:Анна Мэй Вонг sh:Anna May Wong zh:黄柳霜